Love It Dissipates
by armin-arlart
Summary: RuChu is good for the soul. AU. Incubus!Yao, Asexual!Ivan. OOC all the way, rated T to be sure. This was originally for a friend only but she ask me to publish it because she say there isn't a lot of fics with asexual characters. If you read this, I warn you, I wrote this at 2:40 in the morning and English isn't my first tongue also I haven't writed a fic since Ferard so...Yeah.


/A.N: I'm sorry about my grammar, I'm sorry about this whole thing! See you at the end for more apologies/

Things are supposed to be easy when you are a demon and more easily if you are a sex demon, an incubus to be clearer.

Well, is not, and Wang Yao is the "living" proof.

Turn out to be Yao fell in love, weird thing to an incubus, that almost never happens because isn't supposed to happen, even in literature you can't find a tell about an incubus in love, is unnatural! Incubus and succubus are supposed to have sex, drain energy, and leave –maybe kill you if the mood strikes maybe leave a woman pregnant-Well, Yao wasn't a "normal" incubus to begin with, he wouldn't molest his victims in their sleeps, he would take human form and seduce them, and then he would eat. For years he thought about that, other incubus and succubus would look at him weird, why work so hard for something you can just take without asking? Yao didn't know, he just "born" with that instinct.

He met this boy few months ago, when Yao was looking for a "meal" in some part of Moscow, walking down some dirty street of the city. Yes, he could pick anyone, a random person, but he was selective and he wasn't starving, so he could give himself the freedom of choice, but while he was looking around he stared to felt unconformable, out of place. His human form was a skinny Chinese man; the contrast with the Russian was almost funny! Even some woman's were bigger than him. Because of that almost everyone looked at him, he didn't liked that, but he was used to be noticed, he understood what he made the humans felt, he understood he was attractive and maybe for some humans, interesting, but he only liked the attention he received from his "meal". Anyways, while walking around, he saw a guy with a hair so blond that looked like sliver, and he was so tall, he was…he was…so…Russian! It made him feel even more short, even more out of place, but he found the male to be interesting enough, he looked nice, but at the same time scary, but Yao wasn't, he don't have any reason to be. If he wanted he could kill him right there! So he approached him with his best smile.

It was difficult at first, the Russian didn't seem used to have a conversation, and he looked uncomfortable, but after talk of this and that, Yao learned the name of his dish tonight: Ivan Braginski. Somehow Yao make Ivan took him to his apartment, but he felt something odd about him, his reactions weren't the same as his other meals, he was more…calm? Was that the word he was looking for at the moment? Maybe, who cares, Yao was getting tired, and a little bit hungry, so he stared to play his cards. They were sitting in the couch; Ivan was talking about sunflowers or something when, Yao was pulling him closer to him by his scarf.

-"W-what are you doing?"- Ivan looked confused, and angry, while Yao was smiling, it was a creepy smile

-"Nothing"- he had Ivan inches away is face, he could see every little detail of his eyes, his hair, everything, it was strangely beautiful. Ivan, in the other hand, was confused but feeling slightly drunk because of Yao's breath, it was so sweet, he wanted to tasted, and he- wait what? He didn't want this!

Yao could felt it, could felt his meal getting anxious, and that made him hungrier, more like a demon, so he kissed him. Oh yes, he was stealing energy already, but something was odd, yes, Ivan was attracted, but no wanting to be fucked, was Yao losing his magic or what? While thinking about that he didn't realize he let Ivan hands go.

-"Stay away from me you sick fuck! What you think you are doing? I don't even know you!"-Ivan tried to punch him but Yao caught is hand –"Aiyah! I'm trying to eat!"- Ivan looked at him like a crazy person, but before he could tell him something Yao shoved him to the floor and stared to kiss him again, only this time he choose the neck. He heard a little moan, yes, it was working, everything was ten times better when he didn't have to control the situation too much, and it was a way to save energy.

-"L-let me go! I don't want this!"- Ivan realized Yao somehow had taken his coat off, unbuttoned his shirt and now was making his way down to his pants. Oh no, he do not want this, but it felt so good –"No! I re-really don't want t-this!"-he found hard to speak, this wasn't normal, this has never happened before, why was this happening now? And then he freak out, Yao now had a tail, oh my god, why he had a tail? And why the fuck he had horns, a pair of curly horns that suit him. What thing was Wang Yao? He tried to get away from him again but he couldn't move, his mind became blurry –"Stay still!"- He looked at Yao whose eyes looked weird, he found hard to speak, hard to breath, he felt…fine? But something in the back of his mind was telling him this wasn't okay, this was wrong–"Let go…I can't do this…"- speaking and thinking straight was so hard, and oh my god he was trying -"…I'm an asexual"- He let a few moans scape because Yao was playing with his dick. He was about to suck-wait what. He looked at Ivan almost worried –"What?"- Yao stopped, stopped the little control over him and sit, legs crossed like nothing would ever happened. His tail was moving from left to right, like a cat tail -"You are what?"- Ivan was in shock and dizzy, his mind was all blurred –"I'm talking to you arú!"- Ivan looked at him, and realize of his condition, and his problem between his legs, but that wasn't important at the moment. He quickly stood up and run to his room –"Go away please"- he was searching for something to hit the Chinese, and, for his luck, he found a pipe –"No, you haven't answer to my question arú!"- Yao spoke with a childish tone, like he was going to start a tantrum if Ivan didn't answer. Ivan in the other hand was preparing himself to go outside and beat the shit out of him, but before he could react Yao was behind him, his eyes looked normal at least, but his horns and tail was there like a proof that this wasn't a nightmare

–"How did you enter here?!"- he gave a few steps back –"I have my ways, I used th"- before Yao could finish Ivan hit him with the pipe right in the face –"Leave me alone, go away and never came back, da?"- Everything about Ivan was changed, he looked really scary. When Yao raised his head to look at him, he felt threatened for the Russian; it was the first time he felt like that because of a human –"What the fuck! That hurts you know!"- Quickly he took the pipe away from Ivan and tackled him to the floor –"I'm not going to do nothing, now, answer"- He was sting in Ivan stomach, looking innocent, almost like a child –"It's when a person doesn't feel sexual attraction…"- he was looking at Yao with a confused face, but Yao looked like he was lost, or maybe he stopped understanding English –"When a person doesn't want to have sexual relationships…"-

Yao was thinking about this, how was this possible in the first place. For what he understood, humans loved sex, sex was everywhere, so, how Ivan wouldn't want sex? Especially with someone so hot at his, I mean, he is a sex demon! –"So…"- He finally spoke –"You didn't feel attracted to me before I jumped into you…?"- Ivan was looking uncomfortable; He was naked, with an erection, and Yao sting on the top of him –"N-no, I found you cute, but I didn't want to have sex with you, but when you kiss me, I don't know what happened to me"- Yao was about to flip his shit, his tail was moving really fast, it was the only thing that remains out of place in his body –"Wou wou wou, this is the first time this happens to me aru!"- Ivan was trying to push him away but Yao stood up. He looked at Ivan smiling, who was putting some pants on –"So, I have to totally control you to enjoy your energy!"- Right after finish this sentence Ivan punch him in the face with a huge book –"IVAN STOP HITTING ME OR I WILL KILL YOU"- He was holding his head with his hands, Ivan was strong, expected from a Russian men –"What are you?!"- The tiny Chinese looking man smile –"I'm an incubus"- Ivan punched him in the face with the same book and looked how Yao's nose stared to bleed –"ENOUGH! I'M LEAVING!"- Braginski looked pleased with himself –"That is the best decision! Never came back to Russia, da?"- He was smiling, it was a sweet smile, but in Ivan looked creepy –"Shut up! I'm bleeding, and I'm hungry and I could kill you if I wanted to!"- Ivan keep the smile on his face –"Then kill me"- Yao came close to him, looking at his eyes, but instead of chop his head off he kissed him –"I needed a snack, see you soon Ivan!"- And with that Yao left, leaving a confused and scared Ivan alone in his room.

- Hey look! A time skip!-

Awakened by his alarm, Ivan leave his bed, stretching and yawning trying his best to forget last night, telling himself maybe was just a dream, but his hopes were crushed when he found his book in the floor, the pipe, the mess in his room. He didn't want to remember, he was almost raped, he didn't want to remember that voice, that hypnotizing voice… What was he thinking! Jesus, he needed to take a shower, eat something and get ready for work.

When he came out of the shower almost had a heart attack when he saw Yao sting on the couch reading one of his books –"Ni-hao"- he greeted smiling, Ivan froze, but he was strong! He could manage some shitty demon right?

–"I think I told you to leave yesterday, da?"-

-"I told you I was coming back, didn't I?"-

They keep staring to each other for ten minutes, till Ivan spoke first –"You are going to kill me aren't you?"- For his surprise Yao stared to laugh –"No, no, don't worry, I'm full! Yesterday I had good meals, I just wanna talk"- Ivan smiled a little, none wanted to talk with him, and even if this was a demon, he wanted to talk! But he was paranoid too; he could jump over him anytime –"Why? I'm not interesting, you should leave"- Yao stood –"If I'm here is because I want to talk, so let's talk okay? Then I will judge if you are interesting or not"- he noticed how doubtful Ivan was looking at him –"I not going to do nothing! I promise, I already told you! I have good meals last night, I'm fine!"- Ivan came closer –"Whatever you say, but I can't stay here to talk I have to go"- The Russian was looking serious –"Okay, I will wait here till you came back! Can I read some books? Where are you going?"- Incredible, did he just have won a roommate, a devil roommate? –"…I guess you can, I'm going to university"- With that Ivan went to the kitchen and made coffee and blini

–"What are you doing?"-

-"Breakfast"- Ivan didn't look up at him

-"I see, is that stuff good?"-

-"Compared to what you eat…yes, it's good"-

-"Hey! That is rude"- Ivan laugh a little

-"I'm sorry, I think I still wanting to punch you after yesterday, don't do that never again or I will smack you head with that pipe, da?"-

-"Don't do that arú! It's creepy! And I promise I will never do that again, I will never control you or something like that"- Yao was holding a pan for his defense but he looked sorry

-"Thank you, and do what? I'm not doing anything"- Ivan was putting his food in his respective plate and coffee in his favorite mug, one with sunflowers

-"That! Act all creepy and then act like if nothing would ever happen"-

-"I don't do that little one"- Ivan was sitting in his kitchen table eating now, so Yao got a little close, looking at the blond confused

–"Okay…whatever you say"-

After that they went silence, Ivan finish eating, and left for work, Yao stayed at home reading and watching TV. He learned about Russian culture, and for looking around that Ivan liked sunflowers, owned a cat and liked vodka, well, he knew all the Russian people loved vodka, so that wasn't so surprising after all.

When Ivan came back he found Yao playing with the cat.

-"I see you meet Koshka, isn't he cute?"-

-"Jiǎrú! He is such a friendly cat"- Yao looked like a kid, and Koshka looked happy too, having someone new to play with

-"He likes you"- Ivan knelt beside Yao, and began to pet the cat

-"You like sunflowers, right?"- Yao was playing with the cat tail and smiling

-"Yes, they are cute, and remind me of spring and warm things, I don't like winter very much…"-

-"I see…"-

And that is how night went, with short conversations about each other, Ivan learned about Yao, he was 4000 years old, he had living most of his incubus "life" in China, and he knew how to cook really well, even though he didn't eat, also, he had learned how to feed in other ways, like hugs, kisses, stuff like that, but only if he wanted to. Yao in the other hand learned a little bit more about Ivan. He had two sisters, one was kind of crazy, but the other was cool, he had trouble making friends, and he was studying in a good university, but he didn't like his career, he just wanted to live a peaceful life surrounded sunflowers. It was nice, at least for Ivan, having someone to talk about his dreams, even if it was a demon, it was nice, feeling listened for once, it was nice.

-"You are really interesting you know?"-

-"…Really?"-

-"Yeah! I like being here, is great, you are great Ivan…"-

Ivan couldn't hold his smile, the warm inside his heart, it was…wonderful, it was strange –"You can stay a few days if you like…"- What he was saying? Yao was a demon, not a Chinese guy

-"I would love to…but"- oh no, not "buts" where there is always a "but", why why why? –"I need to eat something, I'm hungry, and I need go to China…"- Oh, now he understood

-"I see, well, it was nice talk to you, enjoy you food, da?"- This was so sad, why everyone had to leave? Why?

-"I…I will!"- Yao was looking distressed –"So…see you soon Ivan! Take care"- with that Yao left, quick as wind, like he would never have been there. Soon Ivan stared to wonder if he had gone nuts and everything was his imagination.

Weeks passed, Ivan was sadder, more quiet, well, is not like he talked much, but at least he tried to talk at university, he was sure Yao was just part of his imagination, but if that was true, why he didn't came back? And why Ivan cared? Why everything was so hard these days?

Three weeks, those were Ivan thoughts when he was going home after a hard day at university. He was in finals season, so, he was more stressed than usual, he shouldn't be thinking about Yao, he should be focus in studying to pass class, but no, his mind betrayed him, he wanted to talk with Yao, he felt comfortable around him, even if the way they meet wasn't the best, he felt comfortable, it was nice…He missed that, a lot.

Exhausted, he finally came home, he was welcomed by Koshak, sweet fluffy Koshak, he picked him up, and went to the kitchen –"Privet, how are you little one? You are feeling hungry aren't you? Let's go to the kitchen to eat something, da?"- but when he turn the light on he saw something horrible, Koshal felt to the floor and he stayed there, frozen. There he was, real, beautiful, there he was, sitting in one of him chairs, well, not sitting, he was lying almost unconscious on the table, using his arms as a pillow, breathing hard. Yes, he is an incubus, yes he healed faster, but this wound was deep.

-"What happened to you?"- His voice came out so weak, he couldn't see Yao like that

-"…not much…someone who I treated like my son…kicked my ass…"-Yao tried to sit straight but he failed –"I'm pathetic aren't I?"-

-"No…you are not…there"- Ivan finally moved, he came closer, and stared to look for the wound. He was received by the sweet smell, it was so good, but he had a mission. Soon he found the wound, it was at Yao's back, it was huge, his clothes were soaked in blood, is hair was a mess, Yao was a mess. Who the fuck thinks that "kid" hurting Yao like that? Ivan wished he could have been there, to kill it…what was he thinking, he was definitely going mad –"Let me help you with this"- He thought for a moment what to do, it was kind of obvious, so he went for his aid kit and with a scissor cut Yao's clothes to clean the wound. A cleaned the large wound, not without hearing the whimpers form Yao who was drawing in self-pity.

-"Done…you will have a scar for sure…"- Ivan stared to clean; his table was full with cottons, and other bloody stuff

-"Thank you Ivan…I don't know why I came here…sorry"- He was tired, and hungry.

-"Is okay, you are wounded, you can sleep here today, Koshak will be glad…"- The cat was now sitting in the table next to Yao purring and playing with Yao's hair. Meanwhile Ivan was wondering why that person, er, demon, had hurt Yao so much. He broke is train of mind when Yao spoke –"I don't sleep, but thank you, that is kind of you, actually what I need is eat something…"- What he was going to do now? –"What do you want me to do? Call a prostitute?"- Yao laugh a little –"That would be considerate of you, but no, I don't like the flavor"- Yao was an arrogant little shit sometimes, but Ivan tried to think in another solution, nothing came to his mind

–"Maybe you could wait till tomorrow?"-

-"No, I'm hungry; I need to eat something to heal…"- It was true, the blood lost was big, he needed energy, and he had promised never control Ivan again…of all the humans out there, why he had to choose Ivan?

-"Oh…uh"- after looking at the floor for a while he spoke again –"I'm sorry Yao…You could…how do you say something like this? Feed of my energy? If I wasn't like I'm…You wouldn't be starving in my kitchen table right now" –

-"Don't say that, is totally cool, is not your fault, you are great Ivan! Never believe the otherwise arú!"- Yao stood up, he looked so lame and even smaller –"You are incredible! You just take care of me when you didn't have to, you could easily kick me out of you house, you have done too much for me, me feeding of you will be too much"-

Ivan, smiling like a dork hugged him –"Spasibo Yao"- and then he remembered, Yao could feed of this, Yao could, but he wasn't doing nothing, he didn't felt nothing, he need to tell him while they were still hugging –"Hey, Yao?"-

-"Uhm"-

-"You…uh…you can…feed of hugs…right? That sounds ridiculous..."-

-"Yeah…"-

-"So…you can feed of this, right?"-

-"Yes…I can…Ivan"- he broke the embrace and looked at Ivan dead serious –"I'm not going to steal you energy"-

-"But I…I'm giving you the consent…I'm fine with that…just don't kill me and leave me a little so I can study for my tests, da?"- Ivan hugged him again; it felt so good, maybe because Yao was so small

-"…ah, okay…is not going to hurt…you should sit or something…"- Yao was happy, for what he remembered Ivan's energy tasted delicious, but he was going to behave and be a good incubus tonight, and Ivan had been so good with him…

-"Okay, but let me feed Koshak first"- the poor cat was hungrier that Yao and mewing since a few minutes asking for food

-"Sure"- Yao watched how gentile Ivan was with everything, how sweet he could be, how cute he coul- what? Hunger was going to make him go crazy.

-"Done, now you need to eat something"-

-"I know, why don't you sit on the couch? Is more confortable…"- Yao was feeling stupid, and he felt like he looked like a tomato, but Ivan seemed not to notice that and went to take a sit followed but the tiny man.

At first was weird, it was an awkward hug, but with time became more natural, and more comfortable, Yao was feeling better and Ivan was feeling sleepy, soon he fell asleep, and Yao decided that was a good time to stop. The Russian looked so cute, Yao couldn't help himself and put Ivan head on his lap and stared to pet his head, making Ivan giggling in his sleep. He was so cute holy shit, he wanted to kiss him, but not for feeding proposes, for proposes he didn't understand, he just wanted to because it felt right…so he did. It was better than that first rough kiss, it was better than any kiss. He felt Ivan lips against his owns, so soft, so warm, he felt the smile on the lips of the other, he felt…weird, maybe he was sick, but incubuses don't get sick, it has to be the blood loss…it has to be the blood loss.

Ivan awoke by the smell of food, and a purring cat. When he looked at the source of the smell, it as Yao of course, he had almost made a china town in his kitchen –"Dobroye utro, what are you doing?"- Wang was cooking like an insane person –"Ni-hao! I'm making you breakfast, duh"- Ivan rolled his eyes –"I already know that, I wanna know what dish you are making"-

-"Oh, I'm making you soup with dumplings, and baozi, hope you like'em"- Ivan had never tried Chinese food before, this was going to be a totally new experience

-"I see you are better, I'm glad…How are you feeling?"- Yao looked at him smiling and reply

-"Is all thanks to you! I'm feeling great; now eat something before it gets cold arú!"- He served him like a pro, well, Ivan wasn't expecting any less of a demon. The food looked delicious, and smelled great too, now the challenge was eating. He stared with the soup.

-"How is it?"-

-"It is…really good, you were right when you told me you knew how to cook!"- Ivan keep eating happily the rest of his breakfast meanwhile Yao bragged about his abilities in the kitchen when Koshka came in demanding food, Yao was the one how served him, he liked the cat after all.

Everything was peaceful, so nice, the cat eating, Ivan too, Yao trying to figure out what the newspaper says and given up a few seconds later.

-"Why is Russian so hard to learn?"- He had the newspaper upside down now

-"I don't know, I think Chinese is hard"- Ivan was already finishing his breakfast –"I can try to teach you Russian of you want, but I'm not a good teacher"- Yao jumped of happiness, but no because of the idea of learning Russian, mostly because he liked be with Ivan

-"Cool! And I can teach you Chinese! This will be so fun arú!- Ivan was picking up the table and putting the dishes in the sink and laughed

-"You sound like a child you know?"- It was true, Yao was excited and smiling

-"Shut up!"- Ivan laughed even more –"Oh, Ivan, I think I'm not going to be here when you come back, I'm going to find something to eat, it might take a while…so yeah"-

-"But you feed yesterday right?"- He didn't want Yao to leave, he liked his company, he liked Y- NO, he didn't like him, I mean, he liked him but not in that way…I think.

-"Yeah, and it was delicious"- Ivan was red like a tomato –"I-Is not like you are delicious, I mean, you are but I- Yao was staring to get nervous

-"Is okay Yao, I understand what you mean…I think"- Ivan passed a hand though his neck nervously, giving a look at Yao to continue

-"Cool. Well what I eater yesterday was too little…hugs and that stuff is not the same to have sex with someone Ivan…and I need to eat y'know"-

-"Of course I know, and why are you explaining this to me? I'm not your…boyfriend…or anything so, have a good meal da?"- Ivan smiled and it was so pretty, so cute, Yao couldn't hold his smile

"Hahaha, okay, take care arú!"-and with that he left just like the first time and Ivan was left there…alone, well he had Koshak, but it wasn't the same…everything was so empty…and dirty, oh my god, Yao left all the dirty dishes there in the sink…this was going to be a long day.

-Time skip?-

Bad day, terrible day, awful day, ugh day.

He didn't remember he had a test that day, he haven't studied, he didn't remember anything, he probable was going to get a zero…after that his head was hurting like hell.

The night was not any better, he washed the dishes, cleaned eat something and went to bed; Koshak lied next to him, purring, and tried to sleep. Interesting, he was so tired, but he couldn't sleep…everything sucked so much.

-"Ivan, Ivan, wake up…"- Yao pushed his cheek –"Hey…wake up arú"-

-"Uh…what time is it?"- he slowly opened his eyes and sit –"What are you doing here?"-

-"Two in the morning, I was just passing by…I wanted to say hello"-

-"Hello, now go and let me sleep, da?"- he put the blanket over his head

-"Rude"- Yao pushed his back –"Let me sleep with you"- Ivan sit fast and looked at him

-"What? No"- Ivan stared to feel nervous

-"I don't mean in the way to have sex you idiot; I just want to share the same bed with you because you are warm…is not like…Ahiyaa! Just let me lie here"-

-"…"- He wasn't going to die if he let him in; at least he hoped so –"Will you shut up if I say yes?"-

-"Yeah"- Yao was looking like a child; Ivan couldn't say no, the guy was too adorable.

-"Don't make a fuss okay, now let me sleep"- Ivan turned around and buried himself in the covers

-"Thank you Ivan!"- He immediately jumped in the bed and hide under the sheets –"You know I don't really sleep, right?"-

-"Yeah…you have told me that before…now let me sleep, da?"-he felt Yao getting closer, searching for warm maybe?

Ivan was confused, he was starting to feel strange things for Yao, but he wasn't sure about it, Yao was an incubus after all, he could be controlling him or something like that, but Yao promised never do that again, he could trust him right?

Yes, he decided he could. He turned around to see Yao curled like a little ball next to him trying to warm up a little. Ivan instinctively put one arm around him, making the short incubus uncurl getting closer his chest.

-"Thank you, is so cold here, I don't know how you are so warm arú"- Yao was blushed, he looked adorable, he didn't seem a demon at all, actually, he looked like a girl.

-"Is because I grow up here"- Ivan looked at Yao, Yao looked at Ivan. It was weird, for the both of them. Ivan had never let someone in his bed, and Yao never had the need to be with someone for this kind of reasons…reasons he didn't understand at all, he liked Ivan, he liked talk to Ivan, cook for Ivan, fight with Ivan, he liked everything about Ivan, but an incubus doesn't understand about this things.

-"Sleep Ivan, you will be tired tomorrow"-

-"I know"- Ivan was in a war with himself, he wanted to touch Yao's hair so much, and wanted to undone that pony tail and run his fingers through his hair –"Try to sleep then, I'm not going to do nothing, you can trust me"- Ivan smiled, his decision was right after all –"Yao, can I ask you something?"-

-"What is it?"-

-"Can I touch your hair?"- Now the flushed one was Ivan, and now, without his scarf he didn't have a place to hide it. Yao though about the question for a second –"Of curse…is not a big deal"- He sit, turning his back to Ivan, in the proses the pony tail was undone. His hair was straight, delicate and soft with a sweet smell plugged to it. Just how Ivan had imagined it.

This lasted for a while, Ivan was now siting too, so he could play with Yao's hair better, meanwhile, Yao had his eyes closed and enjoy it, he felt like purring, if just incubuses could purr…

-"Go to sleep Ivan, is going to be three in the morning already…"-

-"I know, but your hair is so soft, and smell so sweet too…I like it"- Yao laughed, he liked how Ivan played his hair, it was so relaxing…but the men had stuff to do tomorrow, he needed to sleep

-"If you don't go to sleep I'm leaving this bed"- he tried to sound like an angry mom, but it turn out more like an angry mofo.

-"No, please don't go!"- Ivan wrapped his arms around Yao, fearing being forgotten by the incubus.

-"Okay Ivan, I will not!"- Yao was laughing, Ivan was so sweet –"but let me go, I feel I'm getting more short"- Ivan slowly let him go, trying to hide his embarrassment–"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have"- he hide himself under the covers and close his eyes, scared of Yao expression after the weirs hug, maybe he was going to kill him, maybe he was angry so he was going to leave him anyways, so many possibilities.

That horrible train of though was stopped when he felt the cover being pulled away, his heartbeat riced, he was so scared. He froze, he wasn't expecting that, he felt a pair of lips in is nose –"Is okay, you totally should have"- when he opened his eyes he found Yao sitting in front of him, hair falling from his shoulders, a tender smile on his lips, the most perfect eyes he had ever seen…he had to admit it, he had fallen for Wang Yao –"Yao..I…well…I know this is stupid…and all…but"-Ah, fuck it, he copped Yao face with his hands and kiss him on the lips. Yao was totally not expecting that, but he was fast, well, he was an expert at this after all, so he answered the kiss. He wasn't doing anything as he promised, he let Ivan take control of the situation, and the Russian seem no notice about it because he broke the kiss soon, too soon for Yao's taste.

-"Ivan…why was that?"- Yao was touching his lips like a 14 year old girl

-"I…I like you! I know is stupid, and I know I had known you for a few days, but when you aren't here everything sucks! I just can't bring myself to stop thinking about you, and I know is stupid because you are an incubus so you probably aren't interested…but…I needed to let you know"- Tis time he didn't hide under the covers, he stayed there, looking at Yao, how is face changed, from surprise, to happiness

-"I…I…this last few weeks I haven't stop thinking about you, about how much I like to be with you, Ivan, you make Russia look pretty for me! With you the cold isn't a problem anymore, you make every problem go away, for you I will starve to dead"- Ivan was in shook, he was going to say something but Yao keep talking –"So…this is when you like someone?"- Ivan just nodded –"And what I'm supposed to do?"-

The next hour Ivan tried to explain him about crushes, romance, love, relationships, etc. Yao was a hard student, but Ivan was patient with him. Finally Yao understood –"So…now should I ask you to be my boyfriend?"- Yao looked happy, he liked wen Ivan teach him stuff, and Ivan liked to teach him so it was perfect –"If you want to…"-

"Ivan, do you want to be my boyfriend?"- Ivan smiled and nodded –"But you have to say it out loud aru"-

-"Da! I wanna be you boyfriend!"- Ivan hugged Yao, and this one tickled him against the bed so his little figure was on top of him –"This is so surreal"-

-"Shut up Ivan, try to sleep, you are looking so tiered"- Yao was rubbing their nose together, it felt so strange, do stuff like that for other reasons than feeding, but he would get used to

-"I know, maybe I'm dreaming and nothing of this is real…"- Yao laughed and kiss him –"You are not, now, sleep"- he get out of Ivan and picked him up, it looked ridiculous, such a tiny men holding a big Russian like if he were a feather and cover him with bed sheets like a worried father was even more ridiculous, but none could see them, and Yao didn't care about that, he tried to leave Ivan in a comfortable position and lied next to him, his head resting in his chest of course, hearing his heart bit, feeling his breathing, for one moment he wondered how it would feel being human.

Yao woke up Ivan at 8 o'clock telling him about how in china none loosed time, but Ivan just ignored him and keep sleeping, he was tired after all.

-"Get up aru, you have things to do"-

-"Let me sleep…"-

-"You have university today, get out of the bed or I will make you"- Ivan looked at him –"Try it"- Yao smirked, quickly he took Ivan in his arms and dumped him in the floor –"Done, now go to take a shower while I cook you something"- Ivan slowly stood up, picked some clothes and went to the bathroom, he could hear Yao making a mess in the kitchen.

After a great Chinese breakfast was time to talk about last night events…well, Yao needed talk about something, something really important.

-"Ivan…I have a question…"- Nervously Yao run a hand through his neck

-"Hum"-

-"Now the…I'm you boyfriend and all…and now I understand what that means…I was wondering…how I'm going to eat now?"- Ivan was silent, he hasn't thought about that, which had never been on his head in the first place…but this was a big deal

-"I…you could feel from hugs?"- Ivan looked scared, or worried, Yao couldn't tell, but he had to tell him the truth –"Yes, but is not the same, I probably would get sick doing that…and you will be affected too…Ivan, I need to…y'know…have sex…"- Ivan was looking sorry, and Yao was looking worried –"Yao, I'm sorry! This could have worked perfectly if I wasn't dysfunctional…"- Yao didn't understand really well the whole dial with Ivan sexuality, but he understood he wasn't "dysfunctional" –"You are not! You are perfect just the way you are, and I accept you of that way Ivan"- He got closer to him and run a hand though his hair -"Never say that again Ivan! We will find a solution, now, go to university, and forget about this, pay attention and when you came back we can discuss"- Ivan hugged him-" Thank you Yao, you are so sweet, he had guessed a demon could?"- Both laughed a little –"Of course I'm! I even smell sweet"- Ivan kissed him –"I know, and I love it"-

When Ivan came back Yao was watching tv, or at least trying since he didn't speak Russian, he looked bored, so when he saw Ivan he jumped into him –"You are back! How was your day?"- Ivan hugged him, he will never get tired of those hugs –"bored, yours?"- Ivan carried Yao to the couch and leave him there while he took his coat off –"Same…"- Silence. Both knew what subject was going to be discussed…Ivan tried to be brave and talked first

-"So…what are we going to do?"-

-"I don't know…"-

Ivan was considering the idea of let Yao have sex with him, but the thought about "doing it" repulsed him, he just couldn't. He only had one choice left, he wasn't going to let his boyfriend die of hunger

-"I have an idea…I'm sure is going to be hard at first for me…but for you I'll do it…"-

-"You are going to have sex with me arú?"-

-"No! I already thought about it and I just can't! I was thinking you can go, eat and come back here"- This wasn't going to be a normal relationship to start with –"and that wouldn't count as cheating because you are eating…and that is all…right?"-

-"Right! That sounds like a good plan. Are you really okay with it?"- Ivan sited next to him and rest his head in his shoulder –"Yeah, you need to eat, and I want you healthy, I don't want a sick boyfriend"- Yao looked at him, he looked sad, but sure about is words –"Thank you Ivan, you are really amazing…"-He kissed him, and then cuddle in the couch till Koshka came in demanding food and love.

And that is how life went, Yao would go out some nights, and Ivan will wait for him, yes, it was hard at first, knowing someone else was moaning because his boyfriend, but he knew Yao loved him, he trusted him after all. Time made everything more easily for them both. Yao didn't feel so guilty and Ivan didn't felt so useless. They were happy together, sometimes they will go out for a walk, sometimes to buy some food. They never went to eat together though; it was weird since the only one who ordered something was Ivan. They traveled together to China, Ivan love it, Koshka too! Of course they wouldn't leave him behind; he was like their son after all. Ivan teached Yao Russian, and Yao teached him Chinesse. Things finally were fine.

/CHEESY END. I didn't want to keep writing because I was going to write drama for sure (Like Yao realizing he is going to life forever and Ivan no, stuff like that) I'm sorry about everything, this was a waste of you time ;^; Have a wonderful day/


End file.
